


2014 Tiny Treats #2

by eerian_sadow



Series: Stocking Suffers 2013 [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Costumes, F/M, Fandom Stocking 2013, Gen, cross-dressing, life without the Doctor, repair work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-10
Updated: 2014-01-10
Packaged: 2018-01-08 06:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transformers and Doctor Who microfics, with no crossovers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2014 Tiny Treats #2

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merfilly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/gifts).



> written for the 2013 round of fandoms stocking.

1) Arcee tightened the last screw in Kup's ankle, the rotated the joint gently. "All done. Next time, remember that you're not as nimble as Hot Rod anymore."

"Something that's hard for an old mech to admit, lass." Kup smiled sofly. "Especially one that has the privilege of fighting alongside a talented group of young bots."

"You're pretty talented in your own right," the femme told him. "I think we're pretty priviliged to get to fight alonside such a wise and knowledgeable mech."

"Flatterer."

"It's only flattery if I don't believe it." Arcee smiled. "You're amazing."

 

2) "So, what do you think?" Amy asked, spreading her arms wide and showing off her bow tie and suspenders.

"I think you make a more belivable Doctor than I make River." Rory adjusted the wig and tried to get at least one curl under control. "How did I let you talk me into this again?"

"You get to dress up as River for the costume party because you told me that you were sick of being the Doctor. If you had a better idea, you should have said something before."

He sighed and brushed another errant curl out of his face. "Sure. Like I could have gotten a word in, with how how excited you were."

"Well, you could have gotten the Roman soldier armor back out."

 

3) It was a long, long time before she could walk past a candy store without feeling like her heart had been torn out. Once the dull ache had finally faded into a sort of nostalgia, Sarah Jane walked into the shop to buy some jelly babies.


End file.
